


Hasta en la sopa

by Mireyan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: Victor no puede haber anunciado sopa de coliflor sin que su fan número uno (Yuuri) se haya enterado





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola qué tal, solo pasaba por aquí

Yuuri se había pasado la mitad de su vida persiguiendo a Víctor. Admirándole. Imitándole. Adorándole. Lo había puesto en un pedestal tan alto que a veces le costaba mucho pensar que ese Víctor era el mismo Víctor que opinaba que recibir a tus invitados en calzoncillos era de buen anfitrión, dejaba los cartones de leche vacíos en la nevera y consideraba que un pellizco en el culo era un Buenos días perfectamente válido. Yuuri solía disociarlos y pensar en ellos como en dos personas distintas, el ser divino sobre el hielo y el mortal terrenal y mundano que vivía con él y le dejaba el baño lleno de pelos.  
Ahora se preguntaba a cuál de esas dos personas pertenecía el Víctor dibujado en plan caricaturesco con colores chillones y sonrisa de media luna de payaso siniestro que le sonreía des de una caja de sopa de sobre que acaba de encontrar en la despensa. El de tres dimensiones pasó a su lado y Yuuri ni notó el pellizco mañanero: estaba demasiado absorto mirando el dibujo que seguramente aparecía en las pesadillas de toda una generación de niños rusos y ahora también en las suyas.

— Buenos días, coliflor — sí, de eso parecía ser la sopa. No es que supiese demasiado ruso (apenas llevaba dos meses en San Petesburgo y su vocabulario consistía en frases básicas de supervivencia e insultos que había aprendido de Yurio), pero en el caldo amarillento aparecía una especie de masa informe blanca con ojos y cara de placer pese a estar a punto de ser devorada por la versión maligna y siniestra de Víctor Nikiforov que recordaba vagamente a una coliflor— Yuuri, ¿qué miras con tanta atención?

Yuri blandió la caja acusadoramente.

— ¿Cuándo has hecho esto?  
— ¿La sopa?  
—No, cuando has posado para este…—- ¿dibujo? ¿mensaje del averno? — … Este anuncio.  
— ¿Eso? No sé, hace un par de años. Pero me dejaron participar en el diseño de la portada, ¡la coliflor la dibujé yo!  
Eso explicaba muchas cosas.  
— ¿Y esto se vende en los supermercados o es un prototipo?  
— ¿Cómo va a ser un prototipo de una sopa de sobre? Claro que se vende. A veces algunos fans me han pedido que les firme cajas.  
Yuuri no daba crédito  
— ¿La gente sabe de la existencia de esto?  
— Claro que sí, se vende muy bien. ¿Quieres probarla?  
— ¡No!

Yuuri no quería tener nada que ver con esa sopa. Esa sopa estaba ofendiendo su orgullo gravemente.  
Si había algo de lo que Yuuri se sentía orgulloso era de su conocimiento de Víctor Nikiforov. Era un destacado miembro del club de fans online (por supuesto con un alias falso), al que el resto acudía ya que conocía milimétricamente toda la vida y obra de su ídolo. Era una enciclopedia viviente sobre Víctor y por supuesto se sabía de pe a pa los anuncios en los que había participado (su favorito era el de pegamento para dentaduras postizas чистые зубы. En él, Víctor bailaba un apasionado tango con una señora octogenaria que conseguía mantener la dentadura en su sitio pese a tantos giros y piruetas gracias a la fijación extra del pegamento. Al final del baile, Víctor echaba a la señora hacia atrás, guiñaba a cámara y le daba un apasionado beso. El Yuuri del pasado había odiado a aquella vieja suertuda con pasión). Que hubiera un producto anunciado por Víctor que él no conociese era poco menos que un ultraje. 

Víctor seguía ajeno a todo parloteando mientras movía la sopa del mal de un lado a otro.

— ¡He tenido una idea! ¿Y si anunciáramos algo juntos? ¿qué crees que se nos daría bien?  
— No quiero anunciar nada.  
— ¿Por qué no? Es muy divertido.  
Yuuri le quitó la caja de las manos y la guardó de malos modos en el estante. Iba a estar de mal humor todo el día.  
— Por qué no quiero estar hasta en la sopa, como tú.

Cuando Yuuri se enfadaba, a veces decía cosas hirientes sin querer. No pensó que su comentario hubiese sido para tanto, pero a juzgar por el vacío que le hizo Víctor el resto del día, incluso en el entrenamiento, sí que le había molestado. Hicieron el camino de vuelta a casa en silencio y en cuanto llegaron, Víctor se llevó a Maccachin a dar un paseo sin él, a pesar de que solían hacerlo juntos.

Yuuri estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá cuando volvieron. Víctor se sentó a su lado. Puso en la tele un programa de debate al que no le estaba haciendo ni puñetero caso, pero que miraba con cara altiva mientras ponía morritos de enfado. Yuuri sabía que solo le había sentado cerca de él para que se diese cuenta de que estaba molesto. Sonrío.  
El Víctor que era un genio sobre el hielo, el Víctor que se sobreemocionaba con las cosas, el que ponía morritos cuando algo no salía como él quería, y hasta el Víctor mal dibujado y maligno de la sopa de sobre, todos era su Víctor y Yuuri los quería a todos por igual.

— Víctor…  
— Qué quieres, estoy viendo la tele.  
— ¿Estás enfadado?  
— No sé, ¿lo estás tú? No sé a qué ha venido que te metieras conmigo esta mañana.

Yuuri dejó a un lado el libro y se acercó más a él.

— Ha sido una tontería. Venga, no te enfades. No me importaría anunciar algo contigo, ¿Qué crees que podría ser?

Víctor puso su mejor cara de desdén.

— Pomelos  
— ¿Pomelos?  
— Sí. Eres igual de amargado que ellos.

Ay. Si había algo en lo que se parecían era en la habilidad para decir cosas hirientes sin calcular.

— ¿No te parece que te has pasado un poquito?  
— ¿Y tú?  
— Víctor, eso es absurdo.  
— Has empezado tú.  
— Vale, pues lo termino yo también. Perdóname. Estaba molesto y lo dije sin pensar.

Víctor apagó la tele. Los morritos no bajaron y Yuuri estaba seguro de que la conversación todavía no había terminado y que iba a seguir un camino que no le gustaba nada.

— Pero un perdona sin más no vale, ¿qué te pasaba?  
—Nada, es una tontería.  
—Me gustan tus tonterías, cuéntamela.

Yuuri barajó varias ideas: inventarse una mentira sobre la marcha, dejar que Víctor siguiese molesto y dormir en el sofá, huir del país y empezar una nueva vida en una isla desierta… al final suspiró e hizo lo más práctico: contar la verdad.

— Estaba enfadado porque no sabía que habías anunciado esa marca de sopa. Creí que conocía todos los productos que habías anunciado pero no tenía ni idea de esto, ¿contento?

A juzgar por la sonrisa ilusionada de Víctor, sí, estaba bastante contento. Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, lo tenía abrazándole y rodeándole la cintura con las piernas en el sofá como si no hubiese un mañana.

— Yuuri, eres muy tonto.  
— Es que siempre me he considerado orgulloso de saberlo todo sobre ti. Y resulta que llevas dos años en las despensas de medio país sin que yo lo sepa.   
— Muy, muy tonto — le dio un beso en la nariz — Qué más dan las puñeteras sopas de sobre. Sabes cosas de mí que nadie más sabe.

Eso era cierto. Yuuri sabía en qué lado de la cama dormía, sabía que era totalmente alérgico a los pijamas, sabía dónde tenía cosquillas y que tenía una parte del cuello muy sensible en la que si le soplabas le daban escalofríos y se le ponía la carne de gallina. Lo hizo y Víctor dio un respingo.

\- Víctor.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Quiero probar esa sopa.

La sopa era de un amarillo antinatural y la coliflor parecía haberse cultivado cuando los dinosaurios aún habitaban la tierra, pero en amor y compañía, cualquier cosa parecía un manjar.

Yuuri no tardó ni media hora en vomitarla. Víctor se sintió insultado.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir algo de humor con estos dos y quitarme el gusanillo de hacer algo con esta pareja. Me ha salido un churro porque no se puede estar cuatro meses en dique seco y pretender luego escribir bien. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad de todos modos.


End file.
